


Bittersweet

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Kinda, M/M, set in Season Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: "I hate you.""Good to know its mutual buddy."-Zuko gets caught as the Blue Spirit. Sokka trespasses on sacred ground. They both end up in the same jail cell with nothing to do but talk to each other.





	Bittersweet

"Oh great, Prince Ponytail is here, why did they have to stick me with you? Although, you don't have your ponytail anymore so I can't call you that. Prince Jerk? I dunno. You actually don't look hideous with your hair short, maybe even like a normal, human boy. You know, minus the scar. Wait, what are you wearing? Wait, why are you in here?!" 

"I could ask you the same question." 

"Because the law inforcer people here are stupid. Don't look at me like tha- Wait you only have one eyebrow? Okay, okay, fine, I'll explain. On one condition. You tell me what you did first." 

"That's not fair!" 

"Yeah well suck it, life isn't fair." 

"You're telling me."

"What?" 

"Nothing. I'm just complaining about how annoying you are." 

"If you're trying to hurt my feelings, to bad, you just made me suprised that you can actually tell a joke. Anyways-" 

"I can tell a joke!" 

"First of all, Zuko, can't believe you're actually a prince, its rude to cut people off. And yeah, I noticed. Not very good at it though." 

"I don't have time for this." 

"We're kinda stuck in a prison cell. Time is all we have." 

"I hate you." 

"Good to know its mutual buddy. Anyways, what did glorious Prince Jerkbender do to end up in a prison cell?" 

"... I stole a few things. Happy?" 

"Wait, what, why? Why do you need to steal things, aren't you rich?" 

"Didn't you say you'd tell me how you ended up in here if I told you how I got it here?" 

"Fine, fine, pouty pants. I may have sorta kinda fished in a sacred river of theirs. Hey, its not like there was a sign up or anything, and we kinda need to eat. And it's not like Toph could go fishing or anything." 

"Whos-? Oh nevermind."

"Toph's Aang's earthbending teacher."

"...And Aang is the Avatar?" 

"Well yeah, duh. You've been chasing us around the world for how long now? Oh my names Sokka, by the way. I'd offer you my hand to shake it but kinda tied up right now." 

"Sokka. My name is Zuko." 

"Uh yeah? Kinda already knew that, dude. Oh! I'm guessing you don't know my sister's name either. Its Katara." 

"I- Yeah, sorry. Katara. Thanks, I guess." 

"You're welcome. I guess." 

"..." 

"...So..." 

"So?"

"I'm bored." 

"...And?"

"And I dunno. Can you think of any way out of here?" 

"No." 

"That sucks. Man, I wish they didn't take my weapons away. I miss Boomerang already!" 

"Agreed."

"You miss Boomerang?"

"No- I- Ugh! My weapons! I miss my weapons!"

"You have weapons?!" 

"Yeah? And?"

"Well, I'm sorry, I just thought with you're firebending and all..."

"Can't use it." 

"I- What? Why not?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"I don't. I'm happy, to be honest, that you don't have you're firebending anymore. I'm just- confused. Curious." 

"I still have my firebending, mind you. I just can't use it because of the fact we're hiding in the Earth Kinhdom." 

"We?" 

"Me and my Uncle."

"Ahh. But, why are you hiding in the Earth Kingdom?" 

"Seriously, why do you care?!" 

"I'm a naturally curious human being. Plus, you hiding in the Earth Kingdom doesn't really spell good things to the Earth Kingdom, now does it?" 

"I'm not trying to take over the Earth Kingdom. I'm honestly not even sure my father would let me." 

"I- What happened?" 

"You saw what happened at the North Pole, what Uncle did. He helped the Northern Water Tribe. Father didn't like it. We're now criminals of the Fire Nation." 

"That- Oh. That's why you're in the Earth Kingdom. You have no where else to go. You're refugees." 

"Yeah." 

"That sucks, dude." 

"I noticed." 

"...So. You aren't planning to take over the Earth Kingdom?" 

"I thought we already discussed this."

"I mean seriously." 

"No. Happy now?"

"I dunno. I'd be happier if I was out of this cell. ...Though honestly its not as bad as it could've been." 

"Being locked in a cell is horrible." 

"I can agree on that there. But I'm saying, it could have been worse. I could have been locked up all alone by myself without anyone to talk to and be bored out of my mind. And even if it is you that I'm locked up with, its not that bad. Its- nice. I guess. Talking to you. Huh. If someone said an hour ago that I would have actually liked talking to the Prince of the Fire Nation, I would have laughed in their faces." 

"You- You think it's- ...nice? Talking to me?" 

"Well, yeah. Actually, I do. You're interesting. You don't talk very much, sure, but you let me ramble. And you actually listen. Its nice." 

"Don't the others in your... group, whatever it is, listen to you?" 

"Yeah. Most of the time. They didn't use to, earlier in the journey. They just shrugged me off as a downer, ruining there fun. But I guess I was a little full of myself back then too. They listen to me now, mostly. Toph, on the other hand, doesn't. Because I'm a nonbender or whatever. She doesn't really listen to anyone though." 

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." 

"I- Yeah. It does hurt. I know that as a nonbender I'm not that special. But I like to think I'm still important! That I'm still useful to the team. I don't know. I've always felt overshadowed, I guess, by my little sister. She was the bender, the one with magic powers! I'm just the kid with a boomerang." 

"I think your boomerang's cool." 

"I- Really?" 

"Yeah. Its unconventional, and not very common. That gives you the element of surprise." 

"I guess that's true. I'm guessing it was pretty suprising when it came and hit you in the head." 

"...Yes. It was." 

"I would apoligize, but honestly I don't regret it." 

"Thanks. I think you're smart, you know that, right?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Sure, you seem really stupid some times..." 

"That suppose to make me feel better?" 

"But if people get to know you, you're actually really smart. You know..."

"Yeah?"

"Back at the Southern Water Tribe, when we first met..." 

"I remember that." 

"I thought you were so foolish." 

"I'm not foolish!" 

"And I still think you are." 

"Hey! I resent that!" 

"But I also think you are really brave." 

"I- Really?" 

"Really. You where the only warrior there, right?" 

"I- Yeah. Everyone else left for war. I was the only one left." 

"Then you didn't have a choice. You where the only person who could protect your people, protect your family. I get that." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. The Avatar, he- He was my way home. Capturing him was my only choice." 

"That- That's really gotta suck. What- What even happened?"

"I got banished. I don't want to talk about it." 

"Thats alright. No pressure." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Do you miss it?" 

"Miss what?"

"You know. You're home. In the Fire Nation."

"Everyday. Do you? I mean, miss the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Everyday, too. Sometimes I just get in a funk and I worry about my GranGran and the other tribe members and if they are alright. I guess its reassuring that one day, I can go back. Is there anyone you miss, from back home?" 

"I- I don't know. Me and my sister never really got along. And my father, I don't even want to think about that. Uncle's here in the Earth Kingdom, so, I guess not really, actually. I never thought about it. I just miss the place. Its my home."

"What about your mother? What happened to her?"

"She left, when I was ten. I never knew what happened to her, its just one day she was here, the next she wasn't. She could be dead for all I know." 

"That's really gotta hurt man. I lost my mother too. I was nine." 

"What happened to her?" 

"You know the Fire Nation raids on the Southern Water Tribe?"

"I've- ...heard of them, unfortunately. But I thought they stopped a long time ago. I thought all the waterbenders where gone. I guess your sister proved those raiders wrong." 

"Yeah, she did. And the raiders caught wind of it. They came and attacked, left barely a moment after. I was so realived, I didn't realise that we lost our mother. She gave herself up, said she was the last waterbender to protect Katara." 

"That- I'm sorry. That must have been rough." 

"It was so long ago. I can't even remember what my mother looked like."

"I remember my mother."

"What was she like?" 

"She was tall, and pretty, and really really kind. I remember the last time I saw her, or atleast I think it was the last time I saw her."

"What do you mean?" 

"It was the night before she left. She came into my room and woke me up to say goodbye. I still remember what she said."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. She said,"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." Then she left. The next morning when I got up, she was gone." 

"I- wow. That- wow." 

"Yeah. I'm still not sure if I dreamt that, or if she was really there."

"So, who are you?" 

"I- what?" 

"Your mother, she said, never forget who you are. Who are you?" 

"I- why are you asking me this?"

"Honestly, I don't know." 

"I- Ugh. That's- ugh. This is ridiculous. My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. Who are you?"

"My name is Sokka. I'm the son of Kya, and Chief Hakoda. I'm a member of the Artic Wolf-Fox Tribe, which is part of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm, well I guess, the Avatar's right-hand man. In our group, I'm the most practical one, I think. I'm the one who makes the schedules and comes up with the plans. I'm also funny. And I'm a warrior. So other than the stuff every one already knows- er, you know what I mean, who are you?"

"Who am I, what do you mean?" 

"I mean, what makes you you. What's your personality like, dude? Your dreams, your desires." 

"I want to go home."

"That- But, you can't." 

"I know." 

"That's rough, buddy." 

"I know. I- Don't tell anyone this, but now I just feel- I don't know, lost. I know what I want. But I can't get that. I'm stuck." 

"I'm sorry." 

"And it's unfair! Uncle, he's happy, he's fine, with how messed up everything is. Doesn't it bother him? Doesn't he want to go home? Why is it affected me so much, and him not at all?" 

"Maybe he doesn't want to go home."

"What?" 

"Maybe he doesn't want to go home. Maybe he's happy, because he's with you. Maybe that's what he wants, to protect, care, and help you. Maybe that's all he needs."

"I- Maybe. That- huh. That actually makes sense." 

"I try." 

"Thanks." 

"This is weird." 

"What?"

"This situation, everything. You just poured out your heart to me. And I actually care! I care about you, how crazy is that? You're suppose to be my enemy, and yet... I care about you. It's crazy." 

"I- You're right. It is crazy. But I- I think- same here. I- I- I care about you. Too." 

"That- Thanks, Zuko. It means more than you know." 

"Anytime." 

"...I- What's going to happen to us?"

"What?" 

"You know, when we get out of here, go our separate ways. We'll be enemies again."

"I suppose so." 

"Its crazy, but, I don't really want that. Do you?"

"...No. I don't want to be your enemy." 

"So then, lets not be. Consider this a peace treaty." 

"I- Yeah, but..." 

"But?" 

"If we meet again... If the Avatar is with you, I'm going to try to capture him. He's my only way home, I have to take the chance." 

"I- yeah. I guess you do. And we'll be on opposite sides." 

"Yeah. We will be." 

"This sucks. It feels like I've known you forever. Like we've been friends forever. Having you as an enemy, it feels like lossing a good friend. I've barely even know you for a day, but it feels like a millennia." 

"We've know each other longer then that. A day I mean." 

"I know that! I'm not stupid. What I mean is, this is my first time knowing you. I mean really knowing you. You ever notice first impressions are almost entirely wrong?"

"Thats- That's very true. I get what you mean."

"I wish things where different. I wish we could've been friends." 

"I- Yeah. Maybe even..." 

"More?" 

"...yeah. I'm sorry if I made things awkward."

"I- nah, I get that. I don't- I don't like you like that. Not yet. But I think that maybe, maybe I could. We could get there. I think that I could love you." 

"I- Can I- ...Can I kiss you?" 

"Yeah."

"This is scary." 

"Agreed." 

"But its nice."

"Yeah." 

"And sad."

"Yeah... Terrifyingly bittersweet."

"...yeah. Bittersweet."

"If you two lovebirds are done in there, then, water tribe, your friends are here to bail you out." 

"Hey, dude?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Good. See you later then?"

"If we're lucky, maybe we'll never see each other again." 

"I- Yeah. Yeah. I hope I never have to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> So you don't kill me, let me explain the last sentence. Sense, at this point, Zuko and Aang are still enemies, and the next time Zuko sees Sokka, Sokka will be with the Gaang. They're saying, I'd rather never see you again, then to ever have to fight you again.


End file.
